Snowstorm
by Morning-Star57
Summary: Danny's class gets stuck at FentonWorks with Danny himself and his little sister, who nobody knew existed. Now they are tying to solve the riddle of Danny Fenton and his secretive little sister. Excuse my English please. Rating to be safe.
1. Snowstorm

_Ding-Dong...Ding-Dong...Ding-Dong Ding-Dong Ding-Dong Ding-Dong Di-_

"Ring that _one more time _and you're not making t out of here alive!" A female's voice rung through the house. Currently Danny's English class was in front of a building. FentonWorks, to be precise. There was a huge snow storm and school was canceled. Now, you're probably thinking: '_And how is that a bad thing?_'. Well I'll tell you. The students were _in school _when it was cancelled. So the teachers were responsible for bringing the students home. Mr. Lancer went with the closest house to the school, and worked his way to the furthest. The streets were blocked due to all the snow. Meaning, much to the students disliking, they had to walk...in a blizzard.

Danny smirked and started ringing the door bell again. The door swung open, mush to the class' surprise. There stood a girl about thirteen to fourteen tops, with dark, raven locks and icy blue eyes-which were narrowed at the teen. Her eyes softened before widening

"Oh my gosh! Danny! What are you doing home?! And who are these people?" She asked, extremely fast that most kids didn't understand her.

"Hey, Dani. School got cancelled and this is my English class." He gestured to the people behind him-who were glaring at him.

"Shut up Fenton! We want to go home!" Dah yelled. Danny rolled his eyes and waved him off.

"Then just _go_." Mr. Lancer got off the phone and shook his head.

"We can't. I just got a call saying that we all need to be inside a stable home, and now." He turned to the Fenton girl and Danny. "Mind if we stay here while the streets open? Or at least until we can go out." Danny nodded while Dani shook her head.

"Yes/No." They looked at each other. "No/Yes. Make up your mind!" Dani then clamped a hand over Danny's mouth.

"We don't mind. Get in, before ya' freeze to death." She felt a wetness on her hand and pulled it away in realization. Danny licked her!

The class hurried in. "Want some hot chocolate?" The class mumbled their 'yes's and sat down wherever.

"I'll be in my room." Danny said before he ran up the stairs. Dash was bout to follow him when Dani shook her head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." He sat back down. Mr. Lancer cleared his throat.

"What is your name, Ms. Fenton?" Dani gave a bright smile, showing off her pearly white and straight teeth. With incisors.

"Danielle! But you can call me Dani! With an 'I'." She said sweetly. "Or, in Danny's case, Ellie!" There was a whistle and she ran into the kitchen. A few minutes later she came back with two trays full of plastic cups filled with creamy hot chocolate. The students and teacher gave their thanks and sipped on the warm/hot drink.

"Danny! Get down here so you can get some hot chocolate!" She yelled.

"Don't want any!" He yelled back. She grabbed a cup and went uo the stairs. There were muffled noises that sounded like arguments. Suddenly there was a crash and Dani came running down the stairs and into a door that they guessed led to some sort of basement. Danny then came down and ran after her.

One thought came to everyone's mind.

_The Fentons really _are _a bunch of weirdoes._

* * *

_**~fin of this chapter!~**_

**So how'd you like it? It's my first, real, story for this and I want to make sure it's okay. The gist of this story is just something to humor you, but mainly me, with an somewhat entertaining story about how the class gets stuck in Danny's house because of a blizzard and are trying to figure out the riddle that is Danny Fenton, and his mysterious 'little sister' Danielle. And that's kind of the summary too XD. **

_**~Adios**_


	2. Dash's mistake

The class just sat there waiting for the Fenton kids. Their cups were already empty and they were getting hungry. Mr. Lancer cleared his throat.

"Why don't I go down there to see what's keeping them?" The class nodded-relieved that someone was going to get the two.

_CRASH_

"REALLY?!" Danny's voice rung out-causing them to jump. The door swung open and out came a _furious _looking Danny. Some even swore that his eyes were _glowing._ Dani came out after, laughing her butt off.

"_It's not funny, Danielle!_" Danny was drenched in water. Danielle not even a single scratch.

Danny stormed up stairs. "Don't follow me!"

"Whatever!" She looked at the class. "You must be hungry. Want any food?" The class nodded eagerly. They were finally going to be fed!

She skipped into the kitchen preparing some snacks. "Well!" They looked to Sam and Tucker-who stood up and made their way to the stairs."If you don't mind, we gotta go to Danny's room." Tucker said. "But Mr. Fenton doesn't want anyone up there with him." Mr. Lancer said. Sam scoffed.

"He doesn't want _you guys_ up there. He doesn't care 'bout us." With that they went up stairs. Daniele came back with tow trays full of sandwiches and cookies.

"_Bon __appétit_." She handed out everybody a sandwich and three cookies.

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!_"

_CRASH_

"_MY BED!_" Dani jumped and went up the stairs. The class looked at one another-_What was that?_

"_DANNY!_"

"_DANIELLE!_"

_BOOM_

"_WHAT THE FUCK?!_" Mr. Lancer frowned at their vocabulary

Fed up with the noise, Dash sprung up to hs feet and went towards the stairs. "What are you doing?" Paulina asked.

"Going up to see what Fen-toni's doing up there." Mr. Lancer frowned.

"Mr. Baxter, I don't think it's a good idea to just go around someone's home like that." He scolded. But Dash, being Dash, decided to ignore him and went up anyway. He passed many doors. The were all labeled. He kept walking until he found the one he was looking for. _Jazzzmine~ STAY OUT MOM & DAD!_, _MADS & Jack~ NO GHOST ALLOWED, _Bathroom_: KNOCK INSTEAD OF OPENING THE DOOR!, Danielle~ KEEP OUT! THAT MEANS YOU DANNY! _A few more doors until he reached the one he was looking for. _Daniel~ STAY OUT OF MY ROOM! That means you Mom, Dad, and especially Jazz! _He chuckled at the door. There was 'Caution, Danger' tape on it and a few pictures. He opened the door to find Danny, Dani, and, and Tucker cleaning up. Danny looked up and his eyes narrowed into silts.

"_Get. Out._" He hissed.

"But-" A flying book cut him off.

"_I said leave!_" Danielle quickly ran out the room and dragged Dash out, before Danny could kill him. Dash and Dani sped down the stairs, suprising the class. Dani's eyes flashed.

"I told you it wa a bad idea going into Danny's room! Especially since you never _knocked_! That's so rude! For all you know, he could have been changing clothes, pervert!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Ms. Fenton, I am sorry for Dashiel's rudeness." Mr. Lancer said. She just huffed and went up stairs again.

"_WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!_"

The class chuckled.

_Freaks._

* * *

**HAHAHA! Stupid Dash! Review!**


	3. Hidden Talents

_**Dani**_

_Danny_

Both

**Why? Because I said so :P That and I'm bored, again, for my entertainment mostly, if it entertains you, BONUS! :D Cast at the bottom and discriptions if needed.**

* * *

"DANI! WE'RE HO-who are you?" Maddie said as she entered the house, snow covering her coat and HAZMAT suit.

"Hello, Mrs. Fenton. We're Danny's English class. We got caught in the storm and your daughter allowed us to stay. I hope that's alright." Maddie smiled.

"Oh, it's fine, Mr. Lancer. I hope Danny hasn't caused trouble..." He shook his head.

"Nothing of the sort."

"Speak for yourself." Dash mumbled. His head almost got cut off by a _book _for Pete's sake!

Jack then patted Maddie's back.

"Well, we'll be down in the lab if you need us." They went down, the door closing with an audible '_click_.' Music was heard from the top of the stairs.

_**Yeah you may think that I'm a zero**_

_**But, hey everyone you wanna be**_

_**Probably started off like me**_

_**You may say that I'm a freak show**_

_**I don't care**_

_**But, hey give it just a little time**_

_**I bet you're gonna change you mind**_

They recognized the voice to be Dani's. They looked around and some even moved closer to the steps.

_**All of the dirt you've been throwing awa**_

_**It ain't so hard so hard to take**_

That's right

_**'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming m name**_

_**And I'll just look away**_

Just go ahead and hate on me and run our mouth

So everyone can hear

Hit me with the with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby, I don't care

Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be

You wanna be

A loser like me

A loser like me

_Push me up against the locker _

_And, hey all I do is shake it off_

_I'll get you back when I'm your boss_

The different voice startled them. And the shocking part? It was Danny's! Some girls started swooning at the thought of someone in their class, being _that good _at singing. Dash thought for a second. Didn't he see a guitar in his room?

"Guys?" They turned to him. "I think Fenton's playing a guitar. That got everyone's attention.

_I'm not think 'bout you haters_

_'Cause hey I could be a superstar_

_I'll see you when you wash my car_

_**All of the dirt you've been throwing awa**_

_**It ain't so hard so hard to take**_

That's right

_**'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming m name**_

_**And I'll just look away**_

Just go ahead and hate on me and run our mouth

So everyone can hear

Hit me with the with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby, I don't care

Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be

You wanna be

A loser like me

A loser like me

A loser like me

_**Hey, you, over there**_

_**Keep the 'L' up up in air**_

_**Hey, you, over there**_

_**Keep the 'L' up, cause I don't care**_

_**You can throw your sticks**_

_**And you can throw your stones**_

_**Like a rocket, just watch me go**_

_**Yeah, L-O-S-E-R**_

_**I can only be who I are**_

_**Yeah**_

Just go ahead and hate on me and run our mouth

So everyone can hear

Hit me with the with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby, I don't care

Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be

You wanna be

A loser like me

Just go ahead and hate on me and run our mouth

So everyone can hear

Hit me with the with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby, I don't care

Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be

You wanna be

A loser like me

A loser like me

A loser like me

They students and Mr. Lancer clapped. A thud was heard and Danny came running down the stairs, eyes wide and guitar wrapped around him.

"D-Did you...did you hear that?" We nodded. Paulina squealed.

"That was so totally cool, Danny!" Star nodded.

"Yeah!" They started praising him while he just blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, thanks..." Mikey cleared his throat.

"Where did you learn to play?" His blush deepened

"Well...

"He's a prodigy!" Dani's voice rung out. Danny glared at her but she just walked down the steps. "In both music and art!"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"Danielle!"

"What?"

"Gah!"

She giggled. Mr. Lancer cleared his throat.

"What do you mean by in both music and art?" Before Danny could say some thing, Dani kicked him. Making him fall on the floor while she exclainmed,

"Not only can he play! But he can draw, sculpt, write, you know, art stuff. like the arts. You know, muses? Goddess of the arts?" We all nodded.

"_TUCKER!_"

"_SORRY!_"

Danny sighed and ran up the stairs. Danielle was about to follow him when a book came fling toward her.

"Eeep!" She ducked. "I think I'm safer down here." She sat down next the Pualina, Star, Sarah, and another girl named Lucy, and turned on the T.V.

"So, whadda'ya wanna watch?"

The class looked at each other and up the stairs were music was heard.

_Who knew?_

* * *

**Okay so in the class we have:**

**Dash**

**Star**

**Paulina**

**Mikey**

**Nathan**

**Lester**

**Danny**

**Sam**

**Tucker**

**Sarah**

**Gillian**

**Kwan**

**Natalie**

**Michelle**

**Mr. Lancer(duh)**

**The O.C's are**

**Lucy(cheerleader)**

**Marley(cheerleader)**

**Luis(geek)**

**David(geek)**

**Josh(soccer player, jock)**

**Daman(Jock)**

**Taylor, Tyler(twins, musicians, popular)**

**Cleo(Geek)**

_**~Ciao**_


	4. Danny's Hawt

The A-listers were watching Dani closely. They got a weird vibe from her. She was only thirteen, yet she acted like she was but three! Paulina decided to to speak.

:Uh, hey Dani?" Her big, wide, icy blue orbs flickered over to her.

"Yes, Paulina?" Her voice was so innocent that it sent shivers down the class; spine, even Mr. Lancer.

"Uh, I, uh, was, uh..."

"You, uh, was, uh, what?" The students snickered. This irl was pretty funny.

"I was wondering if you can show me were the bathroom is." Paulina's sugary sweet voice was almost dangerous enough to make them flinch. But they were used it by now so she got a minor wince.

"Okie, dokie!" She giggled. "Up the stairs, down the hall, to the left. Careful not to go into Dann's room. He's pretty ticked about Dash going in still..." Paulina nodded.

Too bad it didn't go to heart.

The Latina completly ignored the younger girl's warning and went straight for the room Dash described. She, too, giggled at the door. She though about it though. **(OH MY GOD! IT'S THE APOCALYPS! AHHHHH!) **She decided against it, but went to the bathroom anyway. When she got there she didn't knock, thus opening to revel a shirtless Danny.

She froze.

He froze.

She blushed and started to stutter.

"I-I am...so.s-s-orry..." She couldn't help but stare. He wasn't as bulky as Dash or the other football players. But he did have muscle, more than enough to completely demolish the past thought of him being scrawny.

_Hardly _she thought.

"Um, Paulina? Are you okay?" Danny's voice brought her back from her day-dream.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine, Fen-Danny. _Soy muy bien._" He nodded.

"Uh, can ou, uh, well, leave? I mean I'm kind of, getting dressed." She blushed harder and nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Bye.." She turned, closing the door behind her, before dashing down the stairs.

She took her seat next to Star and Lucy.

"Whoa, princess, what's got you all flushed?" Taylor asked. Though she wasn't a amin A-lister, she was still fairly respected. Mostly because they fear her, and her over-protective brother.

"N-nothing. Just, well, let's just say I got a rather, _pleasant _surprise." Tay,or just shrugged and tuned her guitar.

"Whatever you say, princess." She remarked. Cusing Paulina to scowl. She really hated that nickname. Made her sound shallow. **(I wouldn't blame the name on that one...)**

One thought came to her as she watched, thanks to the geeks, Man vs Food.

_Danny's hot~_


	5. Education

"So..." Kwan said. Dash and Kwan looked at Paulina with a questioning expression.

"Whadda'ya see up there?" Dash asked. Paulina gave a sassy flip of her hair.

"What's it to you?"

"Oh, nothing..."

"Just that you came down with the 'I'm-on-cloud-nine' look. And you were flushed." Kwan finished Dash's sentence. She squealed and spilled.

"Well, I went up to Danny's room, but decided against it so I wouldn't get in trouble, right? So I went to the bathroom, but didn't knock. And ou know who was there?" They shook their heads, trying not to roll their eyes. "Danny! Without that baggy shirt." She gave a giggle. "Just his total muscular frame." She had that look in hr eye again.

Dash scoffed.

"Please. ike, Fenton can _ever _have a muscular frame." Kwan just nodded. Paulina jut huffed and turned away. Muttering something in Spanish that probably shouldn't be translated.

Meanwhile, Mr. Lancer was asking Dani some questions.

"So, how are you doing in school, Ms. Fenton?" She looked down and fiddled with her fingers.

"Well, you see. I don't...go to school." Mr. Lancer gasped.

"_Claw of the Wild_! And why not?"

"Well, Danny thinks its too dangerous. Since I'm...'special'." He shook his head."Then how are you getting your education, miss-"

"Call me Dani."

"-Dani..?"

"Danny's been teaching me!" A look of horror flashed across his face.

"May I see what you know?" She nodded and faced him.

"Shoot."

He thought for a moment. "Who wrote the book '_Romeo & Juliet_'?"

he giggled. "Easy. His name was William Shakespeare! Historians believe he was born on April 23, 1564, and died on that same day, in 1616." She said. Mr. Lancer was dumbfounded. He thought of another thing.

"What was Leonardo da Vinchi's master piece. And in what time period did he paint the portrait?"

"His master piece was the _Mona Lisa _and it was painted during the Renaissance."

He smiled. _Looks like young Daniel has tought her well. I wonder what keeps him from showing this in class..._

"You have a wonderful teacher it seems." She giggled.

"Thanks! But what he really teaches me and my favorite is Greek mythology and the constellations!"

"Oh?"

"Yep! I guess you can call me daddy's girl."

"You're dang right you are." They turned to see Danny standing behind them. "You're m little girl and don't you forget it." She giggled as he sat down. She sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist." Mr. Lancer was confused.

"Excuse me? I thought she was your sister." He sighed.

"Well, not by blood. We adopted her and she became more than a sister to me. I see her as my little girl. Since I take care of her and, as you can see, teach her what she needs to know. We basically take care of ourselves since mon and dad are always busy. Jazz took care of me. So I see her as a second mother. I'm taking care of Danielle, so I see her as my little girl, you know?"

Mr. Lancer nodded. He smiled as Danielle started playing with Dann's untamed hair and Danny just laughed and tickled her. They really did look like a father and a daughter. He can imagine Daniel as a grown man with his own children. Yes. That would be a very interesting family.

_And a very happy one, from what I can tell._

* * *

**So how'd you like your history lesson? Well any way, a guess told me if I would be putting ghost into this story. So, should I? ou tell me. There will be a poll on my profile so vote and we'll see.**


	6. Cook

"Um, okay. Anybody need anything?" Dani said, causing some students to jump. She jumped off of Danny's lap and stood before them. Tyler raised his hand.

"Uh, some of us are a 'lil hungry." Dani nodded.

"Well, how's dinner sound?" They nodded. Danny groaned.

"Looks like I got at least twenty more mouths to feed." Dani rolled her icy orbs.

"Ah, shut up! We'll both be doing it." With that they went into the kitchen. It was then that Marley giggled.

"Wonder if he's gonna sing again." She said. Her emerald green eyes sparkling as she played with a wavy crimson hair.

"I know right?" Lucy said. Mr. Lancer took this time to study his students. It was the first time he realized how segregated they were. The 'A-listers' were all huddled up near the couch talking and laughing, though it seemed forced.

The 'geeks and nerds' were all near the stairs, a good three feet away from the comfortable couch seats and plush rug. They were either playing checkers, laughing and talking, more comfortably may he add, or trading cards.

He also took notice that Sam and Tucker had come down as well. Though they stayed away from the geeks, nerds, and populares. They made their own cozy little corner and goofed off with each other; completely oblivious to their surroundings. There was two gaps in their circle, which Lancer belived to be Daniel's and Danielle's.

The smell of the meal cooking made the class' mouth water. And bout 70 minutes later the meal was ready and the Fentons came out with a trays filled with plates. On them were mashed potatoes, gravy coating it, grean peas and a drum stick. **(chicken leg)**

"_Vespermanĝo estas utilita mia idiota klaso de perdintoj_!"**(Dinner is served my idiotic class of losers)** Danny said in Esperanto. Sam and Tucker started laughing hystoricly.

"Man Danny." Tucker said, wiping a tear from his eye. Sam giggled.

"No need." He just shrugged before grabbing a plate himself and sitting next to his friends. Dani rolled her eyes at him and copied his movements. Sitting to the right of Tucker.

The class ae happily. completely unaware that of what they've been called moments ago.

As they ate a similar thought passed through their minds.

_Damn can Fenton cook!_

* * *

**_Uh, yeah. This is a really short chapter..._**

**_Yeah._**


	7. Crush much

"Come on. Just one round?"

"No! You promised you'd stop this! Besides, he's my friend."

"Friend? Or _boy_friend?!"

"Baby, you know I only lo-"

"_No_! I'ma get that punk for that!"

"Stop! Come back!"

* * *

_**~Meanwhile~**_

* * *

Mr. Lancer thought about everything that has happened. From the beginning, when Dani became known. To the musical talents of Daniel. To how Daniel's intelligence showed through teaching Danielle, but not in class. Where he's _supposed to _show it. Everything.

_How come Mr. Fenton's so different here?_

Danny was playing with Dani. While he was throwing her and spinning her, she was laughing and thrashing around. Trying to get him to stop, though she didn't want him to.

_So mature, yet so childish. Is there even such combination?_

He watched as Danielle finally got out of his hold, only for him to tackle her and tickle him. She hit her head and he immediately stopped to nurse her.

_So young... Daniel James Fenton, who are you?_

"Hey, Mr. Lancer?" Said teacher jumped at the voice. He turned to find Mikey, Lester, and Nathan.

"Hello, boys."

"Hi, we were wondering if you can teach us something. We're kind of bored. And well..." Mikey said. Lancer smiled.

"Why of corse boys." As her tought the 'nerds' things, Paulina and Star watched Danny closely.

"What do you think he's hiding?" Paulina asked.

"Maybe he's-"

"Of course not Star. He's so not."

"Oh, um, yeah. You're, like, totally right." tar said. Biting back the urge to yell '_Do you even _know _what I'm about to say, you shallow Latina?!_'

Danny was now strumming his black acoustic guitar with icy blue flames at the bottom. Danielle was on his lap, eyes closed smile tugging at the ends of her lips. Paulina caught a few words and instantly recognized them as Hispanic and was shocked. She narrowed her teal eyes and walked over to him.

"_-Lan nita nana.~_" The raven haired girl giggled and hugged her 'father'. Suddenly, Paulina couldn't say anything mean. But she was determined.

"Okay, do you know my langauge?" She winced at how horrible her once confident voice sounded. He looked at her with kind, memorizing blue orbs and she found herself melting.

"I learned it a while back." His voice was so soft. It didn't contain any venom or had a taunting edge, which she expected. "It gets very useful, _bonita_." She blushed.

"Well, um yes. Goodbye freak!" She hurriedly walked to the rest of her friends.

_Man...what is wrong with me?_

* * *

**_Guess who got a crush~ LOL Poor Paulie._**


	8. What now

**FLUFF TIME :D Dani/Danny father/daughter and some Sam/Danny**

* * *

**Dani's P.O.V.**

_Oh, I'm a bad girl! I shouldn't have said anything about me being 'special', or that I don' go to school, or that Danny says its to dangerous, or anything really. I should have just kept my big mouth shut! Maybe daddy's mad at me now. Oooh, I';m such a bad gir-_

"Stop thinking about ourself, like that." Danny stern voice brought me back from my scolding.

"But I-"

"Enough Danielle"

"I'm sorry, daddy. But, it's just that I really messed up. Big time. I shouldn't have said anything! About you teaching me, or-"

"Danielle Jamie Fenton!" I winced. He used my full name. Uh oh.

"Y-yes, daddy." He kneeled in front of me. Making us eye level.

"Do not, I repeat, _do not _beat yourself up for this! No matter what you said. I am _not _mad. If anything, I'm _proud_."

"Y-you are?"

"Yes."

"Why?" He gave me his signature boy-ish grin.

"Well, let's see. My daughter is learning about things I've learned in eighth grade, when she's supposed to be in sixth tops. She's taking care of a class of morons and not going full-ou ghost on them, some thing that I'm _extremely _grateful for. And is being a great help to me. So...why not?"

I sniffed and hugged him tight.

"Thank you daddy. I love you."

"I love you too" He kissed my temple.

I giggled and skipped upstairs. Whereas my father went to go talk to Sam. I smirked and faded from view.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

"I love you too." I said as I kissed Danielle's temple. She giggled and headed upstairs. I went back to my corner with Sam and Tucker.

"So how's, Elle?" Sam asked. I smiled at her.

"She's fine. Just beating herself up. Poor girl. Thinks I'm mad at her for saying a few things." Sam looked at me with a 'are-you-for-real?' look. "What?"

"Well, let's see. Tucker," He gave a barely audible 'hm' in acknowledgment. "Who do we know that's always beating themselves up for things that aren't their fault?" He snorted.

"Danny. Who else?" She nodded and looked at me.

"Told ya'." I just rolled my eyes and huffed a 'whatever'.looked at me shyly before giving me a kiss on my cheek. "Don't be hard on her. She's just doing what her original does. She's following our footsteps, Danny. You should be proud." I blushed but nodded.

"I am. Don't worry Sammy." She blushed and looked away.

"Lovebirds." I glared at the techno-geek before stealthily shooting toxic green plasma ray from my finger tip.

I heard Sam giggle. We looked at each other before a sudden force made us clash our lips together. Danielle appeared in front if us and smiled innocently.

"Whatcha' doin'?" We pulled away before glaring at the blue eyed girl.

"Why you-"

_**BOOM**_

"_PUNK!_"

"_Ahhhhhhhh!"_


	9. Ghost!

**I'm warning you right now,I suck at fighting scenes...**

* * *

"_PUNK!"_ An angry voice yelled. Danny turned towards the window and found Johnny. Eyes blazing and shadow ready to attack

"Johnny?" He asked. The class started to scream. Kitty then came into view.

"Johnny stop!" She tried to pull Johnny away but was held down by shadow. Danny, seeing this jumped and ran upstairs.

"Don't follow me!" A bright light was seen but only Nathan, Mikey, and Lester saw it, being near the stairs. "What'daya want Johnny?!" An echoing voice that belonged to none other than public enemy #1, Danny "inviso-bill" Phantom**(XD Sorry, just couldn't help myself) **

"My _girlfriend_ has the hots for ya', Phantom!"

"How the hell is that _my _fault?! And 'cides, Kitty is like my _sister_. Why would I do that?" Kitty nodded, still thrashing in Shadow's hold.

"He's right Johnny! Please let's just go!" Johnny snarled.

"Shadow! Attack!" Shadow released Kitty and rushed towards Danny, going through a lamp post, causing it to fall on Danny. He turned intangible and it phased through him. Danny then shot an ecto-ray at Shadow, who barely dodged it and it him on the tail. He yelped and clutched his now smoking ghostly tail. Danny saw an opening and rushed towards Shadow with his fist glowing and punched him in the face. He grabbed the fallen lamp post and used his energy to turn it on **(like he did with the Fenton Thermos in the very first episode)**. Shadow's eyes widen but he was too late and disappeared in the light.

"Shadow! No!" Johnny said.

"Sorry dude," Danny held out the Fenton Thermos "But this isn't the way you deal with... whatever it is that you're so mad about." With that he sucked him into the Fenton Thermos. Arms wrapped around Danny's neck.

"Thanks, Phantom!" He smiled and hugged Kitty back.

"Anytime. Now go before He gets even more pissed. What's he mad about anyway?"

"He thinks that we got a thing going." Danny couldn't help but laugh.

"You're joking, right?" She sadly shook her head.

"Anyway bye!" With that she flew away, taking the thermos with her.

Danny phased through his bedroom and transformed.

"Danny?! You're the ghost boy?!"

_Aw crap!_

* * *

**Told ya' I suck at writing fight scenes DX XD**


	10. BUSTED! But by who?

_"Danny?! You're the ghost boy?!"_

_Aw crap!_

The second halfa turned to find the source of the voice. As her turned he locked eyes with baby blue eyes.

"OMG! You're the ghostboy! I'm _so _gonna tell everyone that I found out that the one and only Danny Phantom, public enemy #1, ghost boy of Amity Park is really Danny Fenton-"

"Stop! You. Cannot. Tell. Anyone. Got it?!" Blue eyes narrowed

"And why not?! Do you have _any idea _of how popular you could be?! And me, you're-"

"No! Please, keep quite. _Please_..." His voice dropped to a whisper at the end. "My life-half life actually would be over. No tranquillity, my parents are _ghost hunters_. What would they think of me, eh? Their only son and youngest child, a _filthy _piece of ectoplasm. Or ectoplasmic _scum_." He looked up, his eyes glistening with sorrow. "Heh, they're always talking about how they want rip apart Phantom molecule by molecule. Do you know how that feels? Your _parents hating_-no _loathing _one side of you, and not even notice the other?" Two arms wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry, Danny. I-I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. Now go back downstairs. I'll answer your questions later. Right now isn't very safe." Nodding, the new holder of the secret left the room, not before wiping away fresh fallen tears.

"I promise Danny, I won't tell a soul." With that gentil blue eyes closed and left the room.

"Thank you." Danny then ran downstairs.

"Danny!" He turned to see Dani looking worried. "What happened?"

"Well, I fought Johnny, Someone found out my secret, Kitty told my that Johnny thought we had a thing going-"

"Wa-wa-wa-wa-wait! Repeat that."

"I fought Johnny."

"After that."

"Kitty told me Johnny thought we had a thing."

"Before that!"

"Hmmm? Oh! Uh, yeah,hehe, Someone found out I'm Phantom." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"...That's the one!"

"Sorry."

Sam came and wacked him in the head. "How can you be so carless?!"

"Not my fault! Seriously! How was I supposed know someone was in my room!"

"Who was it anyway?" Tucker asked.

"It was-"

"_DANIEL JAMES FENTON!_"

_What now?!_

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! You shall not know who found out 'till next chapter! :{P Sorry for the cliffhanger... kind of.**


	11. So that's who

_"DANIEL JAMES FENTON!" _Maddie yelled.

"Yes, mother?"

"Come here for a sec, sweetie."

"Coming." Danny ran towards the basement doors and was greeted bu his mother's stern face.

"Daniel? What's this I hear about someone finding out you're," She leaned into his ear. "_Ghostly secret_?" He flinched and sighed.

"Yeah, Cleo found out." He pointed at Cleo, who was smiling as if nothing happened while Michelle played with her almond hair. **(And thus, we find out the new secret holder!)**

Maddie nodded but with a small smirk. "Well, at least she's acting like she knows nothing." Her smirk widen. "So are you two a couple?"

"Wha-? _No_!" Maddie just laughed. "Why would you day that?!"

"What? I want grand-children!"

"_Mother!_" Danny's face was beet red as Maddie laughed like she belonged in a mental hospital. She kissed his head and went back downstairs. Embarrassed and still red, he went to his room. But not before he heard a giggle. He looked over at Cleo who was giggling while looking at him. His blush deepened.

_She must've heard our conversation. Oooohhh Clockwork help me! _Somewhere in the back of his mind he can hear Clockwork saying _"All will be fine in time." _Or something like that.

_Ticking bastard._

Cleo was watching Danny go upstairs with a flushed face. She giggled. She couldn't help it! He's just _that _adorable! He looked at her and his blush deepened. She giggled again.

"You know, giggling like that will make people think you're crazy." She looked up to see Nathan.

"Shut up, baka!" He shook his head. She felt Mitchells' gentil fingers going through her hair.

"How'd you get your hair to be this soft?"

"I don't know. Lather, rinse and repeat?" The 'geeks' laughed. "What?"

"You sure are something." Mikey said blushing. Cleo smiled. If you asked her about 'pops' and 'geeks', she, without hesitation, say geeks were better. I mean, yeah, being popular has its advantages. But you have no real friends. And you're never comfortable with your company.

"Thanks, Mike." He looked away.

She looked down,thinking about Danny. Not that she likes does, but not that way. She still can't believe he's Phantom. He seems so laid back and the last bet to be Phantom. _The Danny Phantom!_ She can't believe it! She's being in trusted with knowing the ultimate secret, to her anyway. She know the truth behind Amity's own ghostly protector! Paulina would be _so _jealous! Payback for all of those times she'd tear down her friends for her own amusement. But no. Cleo won't do that. She promised not to spill the beans. And she takes promises seriously. Though he lied about his mom not knowing, she will still keep it.

_I promised you Fenton! And I will keep it!_

* * *

**Okay, just to clear things up. When Danny talked about his parents hating him, he was trying to get her not to tell. And let's face it, Maddie's much more capable than Jack when it comes down to it. Bye! (Hope this wasn't much of a surprise ;))**


End file.
